onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nikyu Nikyu no Mi
Color The color code backcolor=32127A and textcolor=997A8D is to match the Shichibukai's color scheme as well as match Kuma's infobox. Mugiwara Franky 16:35, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Mistranslation Apparently "paw" is incorrect - the actaul translation is "pad", as in the leathery underside of the paw. Like how "Horo" ended up meaning "ghost" to many when it was actualy referring to "hollow". O.o' One-Winged Hawk 07:25, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :Paw kinda would be a synonymous translation in this case as the word "pad" alone may refer to other things other than what is being implied by it's name. Paw pad I guess would be the nearest translation in this case also.Mugiwara Franky 10:07, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::True, point made... I guess it will have to be "paw pad". Saying "paw" alone though is incorrect, I guess we'll have to check whenever this gets written on a page. :/ One-Winged Hawk 21:22, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Kuma's Speed We know that the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi allows Kuma to push things. Where on earth does it say that this fruit also grants him the super-human speed? What if it's just his natural training (like Kuro or the CP9), or due to his Pacifista modifications? Yatanogarasu 00:13, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :The instance he changes places to a different location is similar in speed to his instantaneous pushing of stuff.Mugiwara Franky 19:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) "Push?" I'm wondering if perhaps "Repel" would be a better description of Kuma's powers. Or is there already another fruit power that was specifically described by Oda as "the ability to repel"? :Repelling kinda suggests a situation wherein something is thrown to a person and the person deflects it to another direction. Not all of Kuma's Devil Fruit techniques involve the changing the trajectory of objects. Many of the things he pushes are stationary like the air between his hands before he makes his Ursa Shock.Mugiwara Franky 19:12, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Kidd's Devil Fruit power is more repelling since he uses magnetism. He also said the word repel when he first used it. Drunk Samurai 20:30, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps propel (excuse possible spelling mistake) rather then repel? One-Winged Hawk 22:17, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Both the translated manga pages and the subbed episodes have Kuma describing his power as the ability to "Repel anything." I figure this is the most accurate word to use when it comes to Kuma's fruit ability. (Since when it comes to his bombs, "repelling" the air from both sides would indeed condense it.) Kuma's Paws Im wondering if anyone else noticed this but have you guys noticed that in the anime, Kuma's paws look more like blisters that occupy most of his hands, rather than proper paws?--Legendary857 04:44, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :With anime is can be kind of iffy (depends on the colors they use and whatnot), but if you watch the fight between Kuma and Zoro during the Thriller Park Arc, you'll see that Zoro's swords press against the pads for a few moments before they're repelled. The pads act just like animal pads (they appear to cushion the blow). I don't think they're meant to resemble anything other than paw-pads. Nice Work: iffy is a cool word. But the power of the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi is supposed to bring out Paws on the consumer's hands(Kuma in this case). However the anime doesnt really look like anything apart from overgrown blisters. I know that anime doesnt always come out right but they can still at least try.--Legendary857 22:59, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Ursus Shock or Ursa Shock? Which is it? Ursus or Ursa? Ursus sounds like the Japanese pronunciation, while Ursa is the English way. Yatanogarasu 02:45, 10 August 2009 (UTC) It's definetly Ursus in Japanese. Odin89 21:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Ursus is latin for "bear". One-Winged Hawk 21:50, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Okay it snot that simple: http://www.wordinfo.info/words/index/info/view_unit/2249 One-Winged Hawk 21:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Pushing Haki? Even though haki negates all devil fruit powers since the paws can push "anything" could it push haki? Random Person : Avoiding strange questions, it is said something like "the biggest range of action because he can send people in the world". But also Newgate can destroy the entire world (Sengoku's words). Some user actually say it's just an exageration. So I don't know if the sentence I reported is correct or it should be deleted. --Meganoide 22:01, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : : It was nowhere stated that Haki nullifies devil fruit abilities as a whole. It only enables to attack the "essence" of logia's (Rayleigh comments on that, Luffy remembers Aokiji and Smoker). As for Kuma, he stated that he can push literally everything and even proved it by reflecting the untouchable ghosts of the Horo Horo no Mi, as well as "pain". While I agree that some phrases seem like exaggeration, Kuma's statement doesn't look like one. 22:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not sure, but your last sentence seemed an answer to me. And what about the Mato Mato no Mi? Decken can also hit a target that is at the other side of the world... --Meganoide 23:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :...he didn't reflect the ghosts, he reflected Perona herself, didn't he? Anyway Meganoide is right about the trivia. :He reflected Perona + her ultimate attack consisting of 3 negative hollows and one toku hollow. 10:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Interesting note while reading the related chapter, Kuma doesn't need to remove his gloves to propel himself. Tho he removed his gloves to reflect Perona + the hollows. 10:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :I always thought he has the "paws" on the feet too, that's why he can "repel himself", but this kind of disucssion is more suited for a blog. About the trivia, should we correct it as Meganoide suggest? :I don't see a point in keeping it, means I wouldn't mention it at all... not on the Nikyu Nikyu or Mato Mato. We stated what the fruit can, there is no need to highlight it in the trivia. 11:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : That haki bit sounds like speculation to me. 14:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) sounds creative but that's pure speculation Joekido 14:48, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Busou doesn't negate fruit's abilities, but it bypasses them, unless the one being attacked can defend himself using Busou too. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 01:39, December 14, 2016 (UTC)